


Who would want to ask me?

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Promposals [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Geek!Mickey, M/M, PopularIan, Promposal, highschoolAU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Gallavich: What about a promposal? (I think that's it.). 2. or Mickey is a nerd and Ian goes all out to make him feel special.Part 2 in my Promposal Prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck after work tonight YAY. I'm slowly working through these. Hope you enjoy.

Part Two:  Nerd! Mickey,  Ian asks sweetly.

 

Mickey liked to keep a low profile.  He kept to himself, he did his work, he was at the bottom of the high school food chain but that’s just the way he liked it. That way nobody saw him and life was peaceful, that was normal. This week he wished he could hide deeper, he was pretty sure he was going to be the only person not going to this prom shit and he was fine with that, or well he would be when this week was over and everything was back to normal.  Normal was not running into balloons around every corner. Seriously, how in the hell did these people learn about romance? Obviously not from real literature, more like from their shitty Realty Television shows.  He shook his head and made his way down the stairs rounding the corner to his chemistry class. His favorite.

 

This was his favorite class for two reasons.  One, because he loved chemistry, he could do the work in his sleep really, it was amazing how the work spoke to him, worked over his mind, and the second reason being his very gorgeous lap partner.  In any normal circumstances a guy like Ian Gallagher wouldn’t be caught dead talking to a guy like Mickey Milkovich, but in this room, in this room, Ian talked to him while he worked, smiled at him nicely, and was possibly the best thing about his entire day.  He wasn’t exactly looking forward to Ian telling him about his prom date or whatever, but he could not even worry about that, he loved looking at him as he talked.

 

He sat down as he worked on the beginning of the assignment until Ian came in. As usual, Ian enters with his hoard of followers, that part Mickey wasn’t really fond of, but he focused on his work until some of them took their seats and the others left altogether. Of course today the girls were extra giggly hoping for an invitation to prom, or whatever. It was rather annoying.

“Hey, Mick.” Ian's voice filters in his ears like a soft melody almost, no matter how gay that sounds, fuck it he was gay, very fucking gay for Ian Gallagher.  

“Hey.” He says shyly still looking down at his work. He couldn’t look at him sometimes, he just couldn’t. Ian Gallagher was everything he wanted and would never have.

The class goes on for a bit before Ian says much, he observes Mickey like he usually does and Mickey freezes when he starts the conversation.  “So this prom stuff coming up huh?” Ian asks and Mickey tries not to throw up because he doesn’t want to hear about it. 

“Yeah.” Is Mickey’s only response.  Ian waits a beat. 

“So…You going?” He asks.

 

“Probably not,” Mickey says and he almost swears that when he looks at Ian he looks disappointed. Probably pitty more like. 

“Why not?” Ian asks.

“Who the fuck would want to go with me?” Mickey lets slip. He doesn’t mean to snap at Ian but for fuck's sake.

“Plenty of people. What about that girl aways around. Umm, whats her name?” He asks with a thoughtful face.

“I'm assuming you mean Karen, because the only other girl around me, is my sister.” He says shaking his head.

“Yeah, that Karen girl.”

 

“No. not my type.” He says honestly.

“Oh? And what’s your type, Mick? I know a lot of people ya know. You should absolutely go.”

“Trust me, nobody you can think of is my type. Just leave it. I’ll stay home. Enough about me, which one of your many admirers are you going with?” He asks even though he wants to hear nothing of the sort...

“Admirers? They don’t actually like me for me ya know. I want to go with someone who sees me when they talk and not just someone to use to get a better social standing.”

“what’s that matter?” Mickey asks.

“How would you feel if someone wanted to go out with you, but they didn’t like you, they just wanted something.” He asks honestly.

“what could anyone possibly want from me?” Mickey asks.

“don’t say that you’re great, and you deserve someone great, but I mean like if they only wanted you to help them get a better grade or some bullshit. Wouldn’t that make you feel like shit, instead of making you happy?” Ian asks.

“I suppose so yeah,” Mickey says thoughtfully. Ian was probably right.  But who wouldn’t love Ian for Ian, he was amazing.  “I’m sure there's plenty of people that want you for you Ian, you are kind of amazing.” He says not realizing what he’s said or even the look on his face but Ian sees it and perks up.

 

“Amazing huh?” he asks smiling.

 

“Shut up,” Mickey says and the bell rings and he walks out of the room.

\--

 

“Hey Mands,” Ian says sliding in next to her and she looks up.

“yo, whats up?”  She says, while they talk occasionally, they aren’t best friends or anything.

“So I have a question…and I need a straight answer.” He says and she snorts.

“Straight? That’s ironic coming from you red.” She says and he flips her off. They used to be closer than they were now. They had a lot of classes together when they were younger and she was more than aware of the fact that he was absolutely into guys and not girls.

 

“Funny. Speaking of,  your brother….”

“Mickey? Why are you asking about my brother?” she says wearily.

“Well I was talking to him and thinking of setting him up with someone for prom, but…I realized I’ve never seen him with anyone…and well I don’t know if he’s straight or…what.” He says.

“If he was gay, you think I'd out him to the most popular boy in school? Are you fuckin nuts?” She asks seriously.

“Mandy, you know me, at least enough to know I'm not like that alright? He just…he’s, I like him ok, and I want him to have a date to his prom and be happy.  If I set him up with some chick and he doesn’t like girls, I’ll feel like an ass alright?” he says and she eyes him.

“Is that all it is?  Or maybe your prying because you want to go with him?” she says testing it out.

“what?”  he asks.

“You getting all interested in Mickey’s love life? Ian?” she says and he looks away. “holy fuck, I was just messing with you, but you do….holy fuck.” She stares at him.  “ok fine I'm not gonna answer your mildly inappropriate question, however, I would say if I were you, I’d ask him. Make it believable Gallagher because my dear brother will never believe you actually want to go with him.” She says getting up and walking off.

\--

 

(three days later)

 

Mickey looked up from his seat at lunch when he heart murmurs and then the one and only Ian Gallagher plopped down in front of him.

“Something wrong?” Mickey asks.

“Why would something be wrong Mick?” Ian asks softly.

“Because you're sitting here.”

“I can’t sit with my friend? We are friends? Aren’t we?”

“Sure friendly enough for lab partners, not so much having lunch together.” He says.

“Oh. Well if you want me to I can go…”Ian says with this almost pouty, and mind you sexy as fuck look on his face.

“No..Not what I was saying.”

“So this prom thing….”Ian says after a few minutes.

 

“Oh god, not again.  I do not want whatever crappy chick you have waiting in the wings, that you had to bribe or whatever.” Mickey leans real close and looks around. “I don’t like girls ok?” he says and Ian just smiles.

“Wasn’t gonna offer you a girl man. Was gonna ask you, what is the perfect way to ask someone to prom?” He asks smiling and Mickey rolls his eyes.  Oh, even better he wants Mickey to tell him, how to ask someone? Fucking hell.

“Um...I don’t know. Just ask?” he says confused.

 

“But isn’t that a little boring? How would you want to be asked?” Ian asks interestedly.

 

“I don’t know. It ain’t ever gonna happen.”

“But if it did?  Like flowers and shit or what?”

“fuck no, I don’t know something creative. Something that shows that person actually pays attention when I talk I guess.”

 

Ian thinks back to something Mickey had once said about being invisible, about nobody understanding or caring. That nobody thought he would ever be enough for anyone, and then he thought back to his so-called friends, who used to say bad things about Mickey,  they didn’t anymore because Ian shut that shit down, but…yes.

 

  
“Okay then.” He gets up and walks off and Mickey is left confused.  The fuck was that shit.

 

\--

After school, everyone usually hung out for a while but Mickey was determined as always to get the fuck out of there but he was stopped by something. There was a song playing…a song he loved. 

 

“Mickey….” He heard his sister say and before he could say anything she was pointing to the center of the grass where Ian Gallagher stood with a fucking boom box playing a song. Everyone staring at him, wondering.   

 

He watched curiously wondering what asshole Ian was playing that for. That was his damn song.   “Hey everyone can I get your attention, I know prom is coming up and there is someone I would like to ask, I know people have asked but there is someone I would be honored to go with if…he’ll have me.”

 

He? Mickey wonders, oh freaking great, Ian is gay and he’s about to ask someone to his fuckin song.

Ian gets off the bench and starts walking over, but Mickey notices something else. He’s holding something, fucking balloons? Oh lord..  he see’s them as he’s walking closer, is that…. they say prom? But the décor is a game controller..and a picture of fallout cover, his favorite game.   Seriously whoever he was asking, Mickey was gonna kill him.

 

“Mickey…Mickey, he’s talking to you dickhead.” Mandy says from behind him and he looks up and realizes while he was fantasizing murdering whoever Ian’s new date would be, Ian was now standing in front of him.

 

“Mickey…are you listening?” Ian asks softly.

“huh?”

“I said, Is this what you were imagining?” he asks.

“what?” Mickey asks.

“I hope I’m doing this right, Mickey. I’ve never done this. Would you go to prom with me?”

“why?” Mickey’s defenses are up. Did he lose a bet?

“Isn't it obvious Mickey? I like you. You talk to me, not because of who I am here, but because you genuinely want to talk to me, I like you. If you don’t feel the same, it’s okay, I just would rather go to my prom with you, than any of these other people here.”    But it wasn’t obvious,  and Mickey was floored, what was happening?  Was this a dream? Because he really wanted this to be real but was it?

 

“But why would you want to go with me? I mean…look around, they all want you, why me?”

 

“Why not you Mick?  You are funny and kind and smart as fuck, and when you laugh, this warmth comes over me. And I'm making an ass out of myself right now, so if your gonna say no, just do it.” Ian says smiling warmly

 

“Like anyone would ever say no to Ian Gallagher,” Mickey says smiling.

“Is that a yes?” Ian beams.

 

“of course it’s a fucking yes.  If you don’t know that I like you, you’re dumber than I thought.” He says simply and Ian beams more and pulls Mickey to him and places a kiss on his cheek.

 

 

 


End file.
